Speedsters, Assassins, and Archers
by areanna123
Summary: Barbaque at the West house with Artemis and her family. Chesh/Roy, Green Canary, Spitfire, Barry Iris, and other characters.


Arrows, Assassins, and Speedsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC characters you may recognize.**

Artemis P.O.V.

" This is going to be a disaster."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure everything will be just fine, babe."

"Have you met Jade? Or Roy for that matter? Nothing ever goes okay with either of them separately, together they will probably end up starting world war three!"

"The funny part is that may not be an exaggeration."

I punched my boyfriend on the arm and rolled my eyes when I heard his girlish scream.

"Driving here!"

"Yeah, whatever. How much longer until we get there?"

"About two minuets closer then the last time you asked."

He paused for a moment tapping his hands on the steering wheel before speaking.

"What are you so nervous about anyway? My family loves you, even my mom."

"I know they do… wait, why wouldn't your mom like me."

"Who said she doesn't like you?"

"You seemed to imply it."

I stared at him accusingly until he cracked.

"Well before we started dating I might have mentioned something about you being a sarcastic, hostile, aggressive, harpy. And my parents may have been a little concerned when Uncle Barry let it slip that you were trained to be an assassin for the League of Shadows. But I'm over that and have since come to appreciate you. I mean after some getting used to you're actually pretty cool. Have I mentioned how amazing you look today?"

Not killing Wally is harder than one might think. I may have seriously injured him if my mind wasn't still on the catastrophe we were driving to.

All I could picture is my mom yelling in Vietnamese and talking about her glory days back when she was a killer for hire, my sister breaking out her swords because she thinks someone is trying to offend her when they are really just joking around, Roy brooding, only stopping to making snide comments about every person in the room, Dinah trying to talk everyone into taking a five mile run for fun, and Ollie in the background making terrible jokes and telling completely exaggerated and embarrassing stories.

I had met Wally's family once briefly when we had stopped by his house because he had forgotten his goggles on his nightstand. They had seemed like a pretty normal family, not too strict, but I was still worried about them meeting my family who had raised me to believe that most rules were more like guidelines that didn't need to be followed as long as you didn't get caught disobeying them.

Even the most law abiding of my new extended family, through my fake uncle who is the adoptive father of my sisters boyfriend, Black Canary isn't really too concerned about anything you do as like it isn't hazardous to your health or interfere with training. Is that last statement ironic or what?

"How did we get into this mess in the first place, Baywatch?"

"What mess? The barbeque we are about to attend full of assassins, both former and present, a world class martial artist with a sonic scream, speedsters, of course, and a trio of archers?"

He grinned as he finished, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes that mess."

I wasn't appreciating his relaxed demeanor at all. It's like he is being nonchalant just to make me look crazy for being so chalant. I can't believe I just thought the word chalant. I need to stop spending so much time with Zatanna.

"I think I'm gonna blame this on Roy. I mean if he hadn't told everyone he was dating Jade, who has decided to take a break from the whole assassin thing, then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have told my mom so mom wouldn't have demanded Red Arrows phone number. If she hadn't called his number Jade wouldn't have picked up the phone. If Jade hadn't picked up the phone mom wouldn't have invited her over for dinner. Jade and Roy wouldn't have reluctantly agreed. My big sister would not have chickened out at the last minute and asked me, at knife point, if you and I would be able to attend the dinner."

Wally nodded along before continuing my rant.

"And if all of that hadn't happened then my Uncle Barry wouldn't have told the rest of my family. The rest of my family wouldn't have wanted to meet your family. Or at least your sister and mentor yet. They have also been wanting to meet Roy for years now. He's been one of my best friends since I was thirteen. The only person in my family who has had the chance to speak to him is my Uncle."

"Lucky them."

"I thought you guys were getting along better now that he knows you weren't the mole?"

"We are, I've always known he was a good guy. Even if he is a jerk. It's just that when he looks at me I get the feeling that he really wishes that I _had_ been the mole. If it had been me it wouldn't be him."

I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I knew how awkward this kind of thing was for Wally. Neither of us were great with feelings. I could tell that he wanted to comfort me, but he also cared about Roy and didn't like to acknowledge the fact that RA was going downhill.

Wally had always thought of the other red head as an incredibly cool older brother. According to Robin, when Wally was younger he had held the firm belief Roy knew the answer to everything. Now Kid klutz was starting to see that the red headed archer wasn't perfect. And while Wally still respected Roy it was not fun watching one of your heroes fall into a depression.

Anyway when Wally's mom invited everyone over to the West residence mom readily agreed.

"Were here."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be welcome.**


End file.
